Romeo and Juliet
by Shanny365
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are set as the characters Romeo and Juliet. They also love each other, will their love get in the way of the production, or will it be the other way around?
1. Author's Note read first

Sorry, I forgot to put an Author's note in my story, so I made a special entry just for it. I'm so happy I finally added another story! I haven't updated in like forever. Anyway's, I was watching Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo De' Caprio, and thought, "Hey, I haven't updated in a while! I think I'll do a Naruto style Romeo and Juliet!" So I started making the rough draft of my story at like 10:00pm. I think it's pretty good, for the fact I haven't written anything in a while! I hope you enjoy it! I sorta hinted and went into very little detail of sexual contact between to of the characters. Not to give anything away, but, it's not between Sasuke and Sakura either. Ok, well, like I said enjoy, and please, review and tell me what you think!


	2. Scene 1, Act 1

"Now class, remember, tomorrow we start tryouts for Konoha's new, 'Romeo and Juliet'. First two characters up for audition of course will be Romeo and Juliet. All students who want to tryout are to be at the Great Stone Faces, 9:00am sharp," announced Iruka-sensai. He dismissed all the other students, except for a pink-haired female and raven-haired male. "Sasuke, Sakura, I want you two to be our lead characters in the play. We will still hold auditions, but you two have been pre-selected. Please attend auditions though, but please go last."

Iruka, please, I can't be Juliet Capulet. Sasuke, as Romeo Montague, it would never work!? Plus, we would have to kiss!" Sakura rambled on for about five minutes until Sasuke cut her off.

"What's wrong with kissing me? I would actually enjoy it for crying out loud! I mean, Sakura, your positively cute!"

"Students, I know ya'll are 16, but give this old teacher a break!"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensai," replied both Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. Leaving the two teenagers alone, Iruka went to the teachers' lounge, to gaze longingly at his long lost love, Anko-chan.

"So, Sasuke, do you really think I'm cute? Oh, and there is nothing wrong with kissing you." Sasuke by then had turned as red as a tomato. He turned and ran, leaving Sakura as dumb-founded as she was the first time he ran out on her.

"What was I thinking? Running away, blushing, panicking? Why was I even panicking in the first place? I love her, and yet, I can't tell her my feelings towards her. Could it be that when she told me she loved me, I left her in the middle of class, and everyone laughs at her? I was too shy, I'm sure she would understand. No, I will just have to wait till the auditions tomorrow, that is if she shows up!" Sasuke ran back to his house, and got ready for tomorrow.

The next morning, Sasuke had over slept and had to rush to get ready. Running out the door, he bumped into Sakura, knocking all her school work onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I didn't see you, and I was running late. Again, I'm sorry, but I need to get to the auditions."

"Sasuke, what are you talking about? Auditions don't start until 9:00am; it's only 8:47am."

'You mean I'm not late? So, where are you headed, the Great Stone Faces are to the east, your heading west."

"Sasuke, you silly boy, I know where the Great Stone Faces are, I was heading to your house anyways, to go get you up."

"Really, you were coming to pick me up? I ran out on you, twice, oh, and by the way, I apologize for that."

"It's quite all right, Sasuke. I got over that a long time ago. Though you haven't answered me yet, I still do love you. I don't care if you don't love me, because, I will always love you. I'm sorry, I'm sounding too desperate. I guess I should just…" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke, again, except this time, with a kiss.

Finally letting go of Sakura, he said," Now, let's get to the auditions." Walking hand in hand, they made their way to the Great Stone Faces.

"…art' thou window breaks…"

"…peasants kiss upon thy lips…"

"…where art' thou Romeo…"

Auditions lasted for two hours. Different lines were said all through the try outs. It was almost like the play itself.

"Hinata, that is quite enough, next!" Iruka exclaimed, gesturing her off the makeshift stage. "Ok, Sasuke, Sakura, I want you two to perform together. Pick any scene you want."

"Ok, Iruka, but may Sasuke and I do a sitting scene, for we just got here, and we are quite tired."

"Sure, whatever you think is the best scene to do."

"Ok, ready Sasuke? Oh, Iruka-sensai, we may change the words a bit in the scene." Sasuke shook his head and they began.

"My love, my Juliet, she is here, before my eyes, dead. I shall kiss my love upon thy lips, and take the poison upon her lips within' myself. Let me be with my enemies loved one, my loved one, through life and death." Sasuke kissed Sakura tenderly upon her lips and laid himself down onto the ground beside Sakura.

Sakura started to get up, and saw Sasuke pretending to be dead. "No, what grimaces it is to see Romeo gone before me. He is here, but gone with all the same never to see the light of the sun again? I take this sword from my Romeo, and plunge it into my heart, so I may be with him forever more." Both of them got up and bowed. Everyone clapped vigorously for them.

"Well done you two, you have gotten the lead roles in the play. Sakura, you are Romeo, and Sasuke, you are Juliet!" announced Iruka with pride.

"What! You have got to be kidding me! I will not be Romeo! I have planned to be Juliet since last night! I will not be a guy in the most romantic play ever written in history! Please, hear me out, allow me be Juliet, I promise that you will not…"

"Sakura, please, can you be quiet, or else I will kiss you again, in front of all these people, except less tenderly," whispered Sasuke to her.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't dare, because, you know all the girls would kill me," Sakura whispered back.

"You think I wouldn't do it, eh? Well then, I'll just have to prove myself." Sasuke leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

"Hey," they jerked their heads apart in surprise, "what do you two think you are doing? That is my Sasuke, Sakura, so keep your mouth of him! I will not allow you to get your slobber in his mouth of near his mouth!" Ino screeched at Sakura.

"I, he, but, I'm sorry Ino, but I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. That would be twice actually. The first time was on our way here, the second was right now. The one on stage didn't really count. Wait, why am I apologizing, I love Sasuke, so I shouldn't have to apologize for my love. Oh, Ino, and another thing, Sasuke isn't yours, especially since he's my boy-friend!"

"Sasuke, is this true, are you really this things boy-friend? I thought we were meant for each other?"

"Ino, it, I'm, I don't know anymore. There was nothing between us, I rarely spoke to you, and I have always loved Sakura. I think, that deep down I have wanted to be her boy-friend since I first met her. I guess, it is true, I am her boy-friend."

"Well, isn't that just dandy? The play is starting; the new couple of the school gets to be the lead role. So, the only way to be able to get my way to, oh never mind, you'll find out soon enough." Ino walked away with a smirk on her face.

"Sasuke, did you mean what you said by always have loved me? If that is true, then, we kept our feelings from each other for too long." Not another was word was said and they walked off, hand in hand, back to Sakura's house.

The next day was hectic; all the other parts were given out.

"Look, Sasuke, Naruto got Mercutio! You two were made to be friends."

"Let's go look at the list, Sakura."

Romeo and Juliet Character List

Mercutio- Naruto U.

Benvolio- Kiba A.

Tybalt- Shikamru N.

Lord Capulet- Gaara

Lady Capulet- Temari

Lord Montague- Negi H.

Lady Montague- Ino Y.

Nurse- Hinata H.

Prince- Shino A.

Romeo- Sasuke U.

Juliet- Sakura H.

All students in play please report to the Great Stone Faces at 8:30am sharp. Please be on time, if you miss two rehearsals, your part will be given to someone else.

"Sasuke, are you sure you will be alright with Ino being the mother of Romeo? Everything else is great for the parts, and Hinata would be the perfect Nurse. Though, I do have one question, are you going to be able to handle this play, with Ino as your mother, oh wait, I already asked that. I'm just really worried, that is all."

"Sakura, I'll be fine, don't worry, plus, my mother never kisses me in the play anyways, and the closest contact she makes is to put a hand on my shoulder. That is all,, so just don't worry."

That's what Sasuke thought was the closest contact, until later that night.


	3. Scene 1, Act 2

Sasuke was on his way home after dropping Sakura off at Hinata's house to practice their lines together, ran into Ino.

"Hey Sasuke, where are you headed off to?"

"Oh, hi Ino, I'm going home, and you?"

"No where, you busy? If not, then why don't you come to my place, so we can practice our lines?"

"Nah, that's ok, I just want to go home and rest, you know relax."

"Then why don't you relax at my place, I'll make sure you are comfortable. Trust me; it will be a night you won't forget."

"No, Ino, I'm fine, just leave me alone. I want to just go home; I'll practice my lines with you during rehearsal tomorrow. If I were to practice my lines with anyone at their house, it would be Sakura."

"Sasuke you jerk, don't you know that I love you. I even gave you up, so you could be happy, and let Sakura be with you. You, you are a horrible person. You don't care about anyone's feelings but yours. This will teach you, 'Mind Transfer Jutsu'!" Sasuke attempted to get away, but Ino, had held him until the very last second. "Now that I have your body, I can do anything I want with it." Ino, now in Sasuke's body, carried her body to her house. Laying it down, she stripped herself, then her body. "Now, this is what I call a night I will never forget."

"Hey, get out of my body, now! What the, why are you, why am I, GET OUT OF MY BODY, NOW!" screamed Sasuke.

"Oh, but Sasuke, I know you really want to do it. I mean, who could resist me? Look at me, skinny, big breasts, nice figure."

"I want my first to be with Sakura, not you, you sick rapist. You take over my body, undress me, and try to force me to have it with you? That's just outrageously horrid; seriously, get out, now!"

"Well, I guess, there is only one other thing to do, 'Mind Release Jutsu'!" Ino left Sasuke's body, but she didn't tell him she had given him a knockout drug in the drink she had drunken a few minutes before.

"Wait, Ino, why do I feel so drowsy? It feels as if I'm distant, like…" Sasuke trailed off and fell asleep on the floor.

"I have my ways of getting what I want. Oh, and Sasuke, by morning, this will be the night that you will never forget for the rest of your life, and you won't even be able to remember exactly what happened, except that you passed out."

The next morning, Ino had already left for rehearsal, and it was 8:35am. Finally waking up, Sasuke tried to recall what happened the night before.

"Crap, did I do it, or didn't I. I can't remember a thing the night before." Panic struck Sasuke like a lighting bolt. Rushing to get home, get ready for rehearsal, or what was left of rehearsal anyways, and think of an explanation to tell Sakura and Iruka-sensei.

"Sasuke, where have you been? Rehearsal started thirty minutes ago!" scolded an already aggravated Iruka.

"I'm very sorry Sensei," apologized Sasuke, bowing his head in shame, "I over slept, and I couldn't remember anything from last night, my humblest apologies."

"Apology accepted, just start rehearsing, please, and go rehearse with Lady Montague." With that, Iruka sent Sasuke off with a wave of his hand. Going to go find Ino, he ran into Sakura and Ino, they were bickering, or more like ready to rip each other into pieces.

"…and last night was so good. He is so into me not you, seriously, he did it for hours, oh! Hi, Sasuke I was just telling Sakura about last night. You were so into me, or should I say inside of me, you probably don't remember anything from the night before."

"Wait, I don't know what you are talking about. Yes, I don't remember anything from the night before, but passing out on the floor, and I barely remember that. Hold on, inside of you? What in the world, I wasn't inside of anything, you were inside of me, with your mind transfer jutsu, and oh my god, Sakura, I'm so sorry, I was supposed to pick you up from Hinata's last night, so we could go to the movies."

"Sasuke, everything is fine, I knew where you were, I did a shadow clone of myself, and followed you. I know exactly what happened, and what you said. I wanted you to be my first too, and you can still be my first, and me yours!"

"Sakura, I, but didn't I do it with Ino, against my will?"

"No, Sasuke, Ino didn't do it with you, because Shikamaru came to her house, and had asked her to come with him. You are still an innocent good boy, Sasuke."

"This is not happening! This is not fair; I wanted to do it so badly with you Sasuke."

"Hey, what's going on here kids?" asked Iruka.

"Ino tried to rape me last night Sensei. That is why I was late to rehearsal. Please, don't be mad at me anymore Sensei," blurted out Sasuke in one breath.

"Is this true Ino?"

"Um, uh, yes sensei, it is, I do apologize."

"Ino, you do know that this has gotten you banned from any school functions till the day you graduate."

"I understand Sensei, I'll leave now."

"Now that that has been settled, Ten-Ten," Iruka called.

"Yes, Sensei?" answered Ten-Ten, coming from the back of the groups.

"Please take Ino's place as Lady Montague."

"Yes sir."

After 3 hours of rehearsal, everyone went home to rest, except for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry for letting myself be taken advantage of so easily."

"It's quite all right, it wasn't your fault." Feeling guilty, Sasuke turned and started to walk off towards home.

"No! Wait!" hollered Sakura from behind. She ran up behind Sasuke and embraced him. "Sasuke, don't leave me because you feel guilty."

"How can you read me so easily?"

"I've known you since you were six. How can I not read you?"

"Right." Sasuke turned around and picked Sakura up piggy-back.

"Sasuke, I want to be with you forever. Never leave me again."

"Why would I do that? I love you too much to leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hey, remember, the play starts in less than a month!"

"I know, and?"

"Well, you have a whole month of rehearsal to endure with me. That means, there will be very stressful days and days when we will might get annoyed with each other."

"I know that, but the best part is, if we mess up on romantic kissing scenes, we do those over." Sasuke said in a low voice that made Sakura skip a heart beat.

"Oh, Sasuke, my little snuggle-bunny."

"I may be your snuggle-bunny, but you're my love-kitten."

"Hey, did almost being raped by Ino have you thinking things?"

"Maybe."

"Oh well, we'll be doing it sometime soon I hope."  
"Hmm, maybe tonight even."

"Don't get your hopes up, you naughty, not so innocent anymore, boy." Sasuke let Sakura down and gave her a passionate kiss.


End file.
